broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Alice the Alchemist
Alice the Alchemist is a Forgotten Alicorn living in Hayseed Swamp. She is a Total Mystery. She makes a lot of potions, like Time Reversal, Purification and Body Differencing. |Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Owner = User:Shalinah-Chan}} Information (S) Appearance Alice is an Orange Alicorn, with a Scarlet Mane, and Light-ish Purple Heels. Her Magic Aura is Green. Personality Alice is a kind and helpful Alicron, though she is a little sad and was feeling empty. Magic Her Magic is like Alchemy. And she has a Portion of any Alicorn Magic. She uses her magic to help make even more Helpful and Useful potions. Backstory Cutie Mark Alice was born without a Last Name. She is a daughter of an Alicorn and a Pegasus. Her parents knew Alchemy long before Alice was even born. She was secretly born an Alicorn, and she kept it a secret until she was old enough. One time, when she was a filly, she wanted to go outside and play with other Unicorns, Pegasus', and Earth Ponies. But she was banned. Her Alicorn father wanted to teach her Alchemy, so she can use it when time in need. Her father taught her everything he knows; He taught her Purification, Teleportation, and Potion Making. Her mother is So Proud of Her. And that time, She got her Cutie Mark! Her Cutie Mark is a Light Green Star-Like Shape with Green Magic Flowing beside it. Her parents were so proud, and then hugged her for 10s. Living Alone Alice's training continued on until she was old enough to live on her own. Her training stopped because her father already taught her everything. She tested her magic out on Potion-Making. It was a major success. She was so proud of herself. She decided to make the potions useful for anyone in need. And in one night, she went to sleep and as she woke up, She can't find her parents. She asked where they went, and she saw a letter on the kitchen Counter. It Said; To our Beloved Alice. '' ''We need to go overseas because of... Important stuff... We already sold the house. Where are you going to live you ask? Go outside, your father set up a surprise for you! ~From your Pegasus Mother Windy Anna Alice dropped the letter, and then suddenly, small tears were in her eye. She then wiped it off and went outside quickly. The Trail to Hayseed Swamp She saw a long path of flowers out the doorway which leads to Hayseed Swamp. She also saw a letter on the ground. It said; To our Beloved Alice. So you read the first letter your mother wrote, huh? Well, if you do, you already know where we're going. Follow this path of flowers and it will lead you to your new home in Hayseed Swamp. We already arranged the house. So shrink your stuff, wear a hood, and run to your new home. We love you Alice, so stay safe. ~From your Alicorn Father Mark Caster She smiled as she folded the letter. She went back inside and also folded her mother's note. She shrank her Bed and potion bottle cabinet and puts it inside a bag. She wore a hood and was prepared to run. She went outside and said her final goodbye to her house. She ran following the Flower Trail to Hayseed Swamp. She finally arrived after a long run. She followed the last path of the trail and it led to a cottage at the very back of the swamp. She looked back and noticed that it was protected by an Invisible Orb so that no one can see. She went inside the cottage and saw that everything is now arranged. She enlargened her bed and potion bottle cabinet and placed them in available spaces. While she was arranging some mistakes, she saw a doorknob on a wall. She opened it and she saw her own wonderland; The room was filled with potions and a little box in the middle. She saw another note on the box. It said; Alice. I see you found your own Wonderland. We always knew that you love potions, so we made some potions for you to enjoy giving it to someone in need. Inside this mysterious box, lies a book called 'The book of potions.' It can tell you what purpose the potions serve, the potion's description, and the ingredients to make them. We already marked the ones that we did. We only did 10 Potions. There are still many we didn't do. So it's up to you to make them. There is a cauldron behind. You can shrink and bring it anywhere. Well Alice, this is the last note. Good luck! ~From you Alicorn Father and Pegasus Mother, Mark Caster & Windy Anna She put the letter aside and opened the box. She saw a dusty old book. She wiped off the dust and the book was indeed entitled 'The Book of Potions'. She carried the book and closed the secret potion room. She reads the first page of the book on to the 5th page. After the 5th page It was getting dark, so she decided to finish the book tomorrow. The next day, she read page 6-11. After reading the 11th page, she was interested. The 11th page is about a Potion called 'Body Differencing'. She thinks it's useful, so she decided to make it. But it requires 15 different kinds of Gemstones. She shrunk the Cauldron and puts it inside her bag, along with the Book, A Gallon of Magic Water, An empty potion bottle, and 3 Magical Flowers. She wore her hood again and ran to the closest mine. Selene Lightgem She arrived at the closest mine possible. She saw a nearby house and it might be the Miner's house. So she ran as fast as she could and was finding many gems as possible. She heard the miners get inside the cave, so she gathered all the gems she can find. She hurriedly made the potion, but it said in the book that it takes a very long time to brew. While the mixture was brewing, she continued to read page 11 of the Book. The potion was finally done brewing at night. And after she pours the pink liquid inside a potion bottle and closed it with a Cork, she heard a part of the mine collapse. She shrinks everything and placed it back in her bag. She decided to check the Collapsed Mine. She saw a unicorn, trying to get out. She wanted to help, so she signaled the unicorn using her Horn. The unicorn eventually saw Alice's glowing horn and went close to it. Who are you?" Asked the Worried Unicorn. ''"I am Alice the Alchemist. Are you lost?" ''Asked Alice. The unicorn then nodded while tears shed upon her face. Alice remembered the Potion she just made recently. ''"I can get you out of here, but." Said, Alice ''"BUT WHAT!?" ''Asked the Unicorn. "''You and your Sibling's Cutie Mark will Change, Your Appearance shall change, and Your Magic will forever Change!" ''Answered Alice. The unicorn has no other choice. ''"Will they be able to recognize me?" ''Asked Selene. ''"I will take care of that!" ''Answered Alice. The Unicorn took a deep breath and lets it out. ''"Okay, I will do it." Said the Unicorn. Alice then gets her potion out and opened it. "Drink this potion, And you will be out of this cave." ''Said Alice. '"Thank you so Much, Alice." 'Said the Unicorn. ''"Good Luck, Little Unicorn!". The unicorn then drank the potion, and she started feeling weak. And before the unicorn fell unconscious, Alice teleported out the cave. But Alice remembered that the Pony who drank the potion will fell Unconscious until midnight. At midnight, Alice saw a glowing light that teleported the unicorn out of the cave. The unicorn then ran back to her home and Alice followed her secretly. She looked outside the window of the Unicorn and her Twin Sister's Room. She waited until her twin sister ordered her to prove that she is the real one. After the Unicorn was done explaining, Alice casts a spell on the Unicorn's twin sister to make her recognize her. She also waited until morning for the Unicorn's parents. Alice also did the same thing as the Unicorn's twin sister. As the family shared a group hug, Alice smiled proudly and left. She decided not to wear the hood, and just fly away straight to her new home without anyone trying to notice her. And after that, she called herself '"Alice the Alchemist" Relationship Selene Lightgem Alice helped Selene out of the Mines. She was kind enough to thank Alice, and Trust her. Quotes (Quotes in her Backstory is NOT Included) * "Thanks for teaching me ev''e''rything you know, Dad!"- To Her Father * "What can my last name be?"- When she was thinking of her Last Name * "Tomorrow will be different..."- She said after she helped Selene Lightgem Trivia * She isn't technically forgotten, she is only a mystery. * She adored seeing the outside world, but she was banned. Gallery MLP OC- Alice the Alchemist's Cutie Mark.png|Cutie Mark MLP OC- Alice the Alchemist.png|Profile/Portrait Picture MLPEG OC- Alice the Alchemist.png|EqG Version Category:Alicorn Category:Pony Category:Mare